poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Slipstream's recieved letter
This is how Slipstream's recieved letter goes in The Slipstream Movie. Jetstorm: There just has to be some way to make Slipstream feel better. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Jetstorm. a pen Just to be sure that if we make Slipstream happy, Then by all means we will write a letter to him. Thomas: But how's that going to work? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sure it will work Thomas. Take it from me and Crash's team.writing Dear, Slipsrteam. Just a note to say. thinks You have any idea what it should say? Twilight Sparkle: How about this: We're coming to visit you. Ryan F-Freeman: Good idea, Twilight. What else does it say, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Can't wait to see you again. We've missed you so much. Ryan F-Freeman: That's a nice idea, Crash.to Cupcake Slash and Contralto You two have some ideas? Contralto: Remember to tell us everything that you've been doing. Love, your family. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice idea, Contralto!finished writing and hugs Contralto Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Now Jetstorm, you take the letter to Slipstream and give it to him. Jetstorm: Right. Drift, can you and Cupcake help me deliver this letter? Drift: It would be an honor, my student. Cupcake Slash: I'd be happy to. Jetstorm: Well, then, Come on. Ryan F-Freeman(narrating): And so, the next morning. Jetstorm: on the door Slipstream, I have a surprise for you. opens the door Jetstorm: It's a letter from your family. Slipstream: Thanks, Jetstorm. Jetstorm: You're welcome. Now open it and see what they've said. opens the letter smile dawns on Slipstream's face after he finishes reading Jetstorm: Three, two, one. Slipstream: Wow! I can't believe it! My family are coming to visit! Jetstorm: I'm sure they are, Slipsteam. Slipstream: Thanks for telling me, Jetstorm! I have get ready to meet my relatives! off Jetstorm: Looks like Slipsteam is very happy. Right, Cupcake and Drift? Drift and Cupcake: Right. Jetstorm: I'm sure he off to spread the news with his friends. on Cybertron, Slipstream is telling his friends Widget: Wow! Grimlock: That's good, Slipsteam. Slipstream: I know! Bumblebee: Who is this letter from, Slipsteam? Slipstream; My family! They're coming to visit. Strongarm: That's good for you, Slipsteam. Jetstorm is watching Ryan F-Freeman: Do you think Slipsteam is very happy, Jetstorm? Jetstorm: Yes. But he has to experience it for real. If he doesn't, then, he's going to find out the letter is fake. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's hope so. Right, Contralto? Contralto: Right. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's go tell Slipsteam that we are happy to meet his family. Jetstorm: Wait. We need a better plan. How about we pretend to be his family. Ryan F-Freeman: That's a great idea. Wait, Slipsteam is about to sing a song. Song Round My Family Tree playing Slipstream: There's mother bots~ And Father bots~ And bots I never knew~ I would be happy to see them again~ If only they were you~ But there's brother bots and sister bots~ As you can plainly see~ When we're all together~ It's a great Party~ Family trees are what this is for~ Show them around, give them a tour~ Family trees are what this is for~ For I am lonely no more~ Round my family tree we go~ Let's do it, me and you bro~ When it comes to families~ We do all kinds of deeds~ With my cousin bots very nice ones~ If they helped me, I'd thank them tons~ And my Grandparent bots, so great~ I mean, come on, we can't debate~ song ends Jetstorm: whispering Nice going. Ryan F-Freeman: We'd better tell the others what we have planned next for Slipstream. Contralto: Right, Ryan. Let's go. back at Mike (Total Drama)'s house Drift: So, what you are saying is that we dress up and pretend to Slipstream's relatives. Mike (Total Drama): ARE YOU CRAZY?! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. What do you think, Discord? Discord: Well, it is kind of mean and rude. But I say we do it. Ryan F-Freeman: Good to hear.Discord I know the great disguise for me. around then stops to reveal Ryan disguised himself as Lockdown with an Autobot logo on his chest Mike (Total Drama): Whoa! Okay, since when did Lockdown become an Autobot? Ryan F-Freeman:the visor up I don't know, Mike. Maybe Ratchet can tell you. Mike (Total Drama): Ratchet, since when did Lockdown become an Autobot? Jetstorm: C'mon, Ratchet. We're all ears. Ratchet: Since the premier of Age Of Extinction. Mike (Total Drama): Wow! Ryan F-Freeman: That was awesome! Do you believe it, Contralto? Contralto: Yes. Matau T. Monkey: I agree with you, Contralto. I think my master could almost give Robbie Rotten a run for his money. Ryan F-Freeman: I agree. Matau T. Monkey: So, what happened in the Age Of Extinction premier, Ratchet? Ratchet: Lockdown was asked to play the villain, even though he was an Autobot. Ryan F-Freeman: Did Lockdown do well on set with Optimus? Ratchet: Yep. Didn't you, Lockdown? Lockdown: Yes, I did well, Ratchet.Ryan Wow, you look stunning. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Matau T. Monkey: I can't believe my master meets you in person.out a book and a pen Can my master and Contralto have your autograph? Lockdown: them, writes on the book and hands them back Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Lockdown. Lockdown: You're welcome. Matau T. Monkey: How's it feel to meet Optimus on set, Lockdown? Lockdown: It was awesome. Felt good to play the villain. Ryan F-Freeman: Did you give Optimus a tour of your ship, Lockdown? Lockdown: Not exactly. Ryan F-Freeman: Anyway. You want to help me make some disguises for my friends? Lockdown: Sure. Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon Crash and Matau. Let's make some disguises. Total Drama theme song starts playing when they make the disguises Matau T. Monkey: Arms up. puts their arms up Matau T. Monkey:them with his scanner Ratchet: Thanks. Matau T. Monkey: an Autobot logo on what apprers to be the Hulkbuster armor Do you like my Demonbuster armor, Lockdown? Lockdown: Yeah. Could've used one of those in Age of Extinction. Matau T. Monkey: I made it with Tony Stark after I took a photo of Sunset when she turned into a raging she-demon.Lockdown a photo Lockdown: Whoa! Okay, that is creepy. Matau T. Monkey: I know. In her movie Equestria Girls, She turns into this form when she put on Twilight's crown. to Twilight's crown in the photo Lockdown: Yeah, yeah. Seen it. Matau T. Monkey: Time to get this thing to action. inside the Demonbuster armor Mike (Total Drama): Did you paint Slipstream's colours. Ryan F-Freeman: I did this with Matau. Is it working, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Show lockdown your armor's weapon systems, Matau. turns them on and weapons come out Matau T. Monkey: Weapon systems online and a-ok. Lockdown: Impressive. Ryan F-Freeman: I agree. Mike (Total Drama): Okay. Let's get this show underway. Ryan F-Freeman: Let the disguise building montage begin! on Ryan F-Freeman: All done. Zoey (Total Drama): Alright. Let's go. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. Is everybody ready?the visor down to cover his face Thomas: on a Slipstream mask, complete with glasses Yeah. Zoey (Total Drama): Ready. at Slipstream's house Slipstream: Hmmm, What's taking them so long? at the door Slipstream's friends: their voices Surprise! Hiya, Slipstream! Slipstream: Is it.. is it really you? Jetstorm: his voice Yes. It's us. Your family. Ryan F-Freeman: his voice Are you happy to see us? Twilight Sparkle: her voice We've missed you so much. Matau T. Monkey: his voice Give me a hug, Slipstream. Slipstream: Alright! so Matau T. Monkey: his voice Did you miss us? Slipstream: Yes. I did. Zoey (Total Drama): to Mike We look silly in these costumes. People are thinking we're nuts. Mike (Total Drama): to Zoey I know, but just blend in. Slipstream: What was that? Mike (Total Drama): his voice It's just that we busy kicking villains butts. Slipstream: Oh. Right. Jetstorm: his voice Well, now that we're here, how about we have a song and dance. Slipstream: That is a great idea. song My Past Is Not Today starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: his voice Power, was all Sunset desired~ Thomas: his voice But all that grew inside of her was a darkness she acquired~ Contralto: her voice When she began to fall~ And she lost the path ahead~ Matau T. Monkey: his voice That's where our friendship found her~ Twilight Sparkle: her voice And it lifted her instead~ Crash Bandicoot: his voice Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky~ Rainbow Dash: her voice She'll show there's another side to her, you can't deny~ Cody Fairbrother: his voice She may not know what the future holds~ Optimus Prime: his voice But hear her when she says~ Garfield: his voice That her past will not defy her~ Sweetie Belle: Cause her past is not today~ Percy: his voice Ambition, was all Sunset believed~ Scott: his voice Would be the only way to set her free~ Daffy Duck:his voice But when it disappeared And she found herself alone~ Scootaloo: her voice That's when we came and got her and it felt like she was home~ Bugs Bunny: his voice Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky~ Apple Bloom: her voice She'll show there's another side to her, you can't deny~ Sweetie Belle: her voice She may not know what the future holds~ Jetstorm: his voice But hear her when she says~ Sunset Shimmer: her voice That my past will not defy me~ Contralto: her voice Cause her past is not today~ Mike trips and ends up dangling from a beam Daffy Duck:his voice Are you all right? Let me get you down. Mike (Total Drama): his voice No. It's okay. I can do that myself. Daffy Duck:his voice Ok. Mike's costume rips and he falls, his real voice revealed as he screams and hits the floor. Slipstream gasps Ryan F-Freeman: his voice Great Scott! Mike (Total Drama): I'm okay. Matau T. Monkey: his voice At least it can't get any worse. Slipstream: I know that voice. Matau T. Monkey: his voice I was wrong. Slipstream: off Mike's mask Mike? Mike (Total Drama): Yeah, it's me. Slipstream: What are you doing dressing up as one of my relatives? Mike (Total Drama): I don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: the visor up Hi, Slipstream. Slipstream: Ryan? You too? gasps You don't mean to tell me that this is all a... Matau T. Monkey: Demonbuster armor's helmet opens up A joke? Slipstream: Yes. As I was about to say, Matau. Bugs Bunny:his mask and takes a bite of his carrot Eh, what's up, Bud? Jetstorm: sighs Alright. Everyone take off your costumes. Ryan F-Freeman: The secret is out, guys. takes off their costumes and Slipstream gasps Crash Bandicoot: Hello, Slipstream. What a delightful surprise. Slipstream: Jetstorm. What is going on? Jetstorm: Slipstream. Please try to understand. We were only trying to make you feel better. But we've only made you more upset. Matau T. Monkey: It's true. At least my Demonbuster armor is looking great. Slipstream: This is all a joke? I know now. You were only trying raise my spirit. But instead you've lowered it! Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. That backfired. Jetstorm: Slipstream. I'm sorry. Crash Bandicoot: We are only trying to help, Slipstream. Slipstream: Well, somewhere out there is a real family tree full of my real family and I'm going to find it. Contralto: How'd you be so sure? Jetstorm: Fine. You just go and find them. Slipstream: You're right. TTFE. Ta-ta forever. the door shut behind him Ryan F-Freeman:shocked Can someone explain to me what's going on please? Duncan (Total Drama): Slipstream just fell out with Jetstorm, duh. Mike (Total Drama): Way to go, Jetstorm. Contralto: Our plan is in ruins. Jetstorm: Maybe so. But Slipstream is still my friend. And I'm going to find him and apologize. Duncan (Total Drama): Jetstorm, you can't do that. A winter storm's coming tomorrow. Mike (Total Drama): And besides, it would be far too dangerous. Jetstorm: But still. Drift: Jetstorm. Jetstorm: Alright. I won't. Matau T. Monkey: Good for you, Jetstorm, my Demonbuster armor is frost-proof, you know? Jetstorm: in thought Perfect. Matau T. Monkey: What's perfect? Jetstorm: Nothing. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Okay. night, everyone is asleep. Everyone that is, except for Jetstorm Jetstorm: I have to find Slipstream. No matter the cost. climbs into the Demonbuster armor and runs off into the night next morning Drift: Where is Jetstorm? Matau T. Monkey: And where is my Demonbuster armor? Pinkie Pie: Look! He left us a note! Ryan F-Freeman: up the note Contralto, can you read this? Contralto: the letter Dear, friends, I have gone to look for Slipstream even though you told me not to. I put on Matau's Demonbuster armor because Matau said it's frost-proof. Please don't tell anyone else that I'm gone. Signed Jetstorm, Drift's student. Duncan (Total Drama): I warned him not to go. And that snow storm's already started. Matau T. Monkey: Don't worry, Duncan. Jetstorm is safe inside my Demonbuster armor. Duncan (Total Drama): But still we have to go find him. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. But first, I think we should find Jetstorm in warmth and style. Rarity, do you have any winter cloths? Rarity: Of course, I do. To my boutique. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. Let me open a portal to Equestria for us.his hand and a portal opens walk through and arrive at Rarity's boutique Matau T. Monkey: Here we are.at Ryan and Contralto Master Ryan, you're an Alicorn? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And Contralto's a Siren. Cupcake Slash: What? at Contralto Rarity: out the winter clothes Here. Matau T. Monkey: Thanks, Rarity.to Ryan Master Ryan, how did you, Cupcake and Contralto transform into a Earth pony, a siren and a Alicorn? Contralto: It happened when we stepped through the portal. Ryan F-Freeman: Contralto's right. Check us out. helps the gang to get their winter clothes on Cupcake Slash: Thank you, Rarity. Rarity: You're welcome. everyone is ready Crash Bandicoot: Aw, that's warm. Duncan (Total Drama): Yep. And mine comes with a spike collar. Now let's go find Jetstorm. Crash Bandicoot: Ok.his Keyblade and waves it around then a portal opens up steps through Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Contralto, do you think these winter clothes change with us? Contralto: Don't know. Let's find out. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Contralto. the other side, Cupcake, Ryan and Contralto are human again Ryan F-Freeman: It worked! And I'm a cyborg again. Duncan (Total Drama): Whatever. Just keep your eyes open for Jetstorm. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. Contralto, if you want to get Jetstorm's attention, sing. Contralto: Got it. Mike (Total Drama): Jetstorm! Where are you? Crash Bandicoot: Jetstorm! Where could he be? a clanking noise is heard Matau T. Monkey: I heard something. C'mon, Lockdown and Discord. and Discord follow Matau Matau T. Monkey: Looks like I found something. Duncan (Total Drama): What is it? Matau T. Monkey: Discord, can you help me with this? helps Matau Matau T. Monkey: Thanks, Discord. whipes the snow off Matau T. Monkey: A piece of my Demonbuster armor? Duncan (Total Drama): And I think I've just spotted the rest of it. Matau T. Monkey: Where? Duncan (Total Drama): to the Demonbuster armor in a pile of snow There. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Master Ryan, can you melt the snow with your flamethrowers? does so Crash Bandicoot: That's Matau's Demonbuster armor! pops out Jetstorm: Ow! Matau T. Monkey: Are you ok, Jetstorm? Jetstorm: Yeah. I'm fine. Discord: What's that? Jetstorm: What's what? Crash Bandicoot:up something That, Jetstorm. looks at it Jetstorm: You know what it is, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: I don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me analysis this.what Crash is holding machine identifys it Zoey (Total Drama): So what is it? Ryan F-Freeman: Let's see.on his communicator to find out what it is Thomas: That's not Slipstream's sword is it? Matau T. Monkey: Let's hope so. You know what it is, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: It's Slipstream's sword. He must've dropped it. Rigby: Wow, Ryan. You're so smart like the 12th Doctor. Jetstorm: to worry You've gotta help me find Slipstream. Matau T. Monkey: Why, Jetstorm? Jetstorm: Cause I can't find him on my own. I need help. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Let me summon the 12th Doctor.his hand and the TARDIS appears out of nowhere Jetstorm: Wow! Matau T. Monkey: Yeah, my master can use magic, Jetstorm. gang continues looking for Slipstream Ryan F-Freeman:the TARDIS doors Doctor. Clara Oswald. Are you two in there? Doctor Who: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Doctor. I'm Ryan F-Freeman. Doctor Who: Good to meet you. Ryan F-Freeman: I need your help. You and Clara need to find Slipstream, he's an Autobot. Doctor Who: Will do. Ryan F-Freeman: You need some winter cloaths.the winter clothes to the 12th Doctor and Clara Oswald the Doctor and Clara put them on, the gang continues their search for Slipstream Crash Bandicoot: Contralto, if you see Sliptream, sing. Drift: Hold on. I'm getting an incoming message. Matau T. Monkey: What message is it, Drift? Drift: A mayday call. Matau T. Monkey: Look. It's Master Ryan. Drift: Just let me play the mayday call first. Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Drift. presses the play button Slipstream's voice: Okay. I don't know if anyone can hear this but I need immediate assistance. And Matau, if you're hearing this, I'm sorry that I borrowed your Demonbuster armor, it just that it's frost-proof. Plus, Jetstorm, I'm sorry. You and your friends are trying to raise my spirit. I need help now. Slipstream out. gasps Matau T. Monkey: Great Scott! Bumblebee: Fixit, can you locate Slipstream's persition. Fixit: Ok, Bumblebee. checks his tracking device and pinpoints Slipstream Fixit: There. Wait. Where's Ryan? Bumblebee: I don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: Over here! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan